In many applications currently utilized within the art, it is common for graphical or visual data to be transmitted to a user over telecommunications lines such as phone lines. Such image transmissions include transmissions of video images, images of a scene, of a three dimensional object, and so forth. Particularly in low bandwidth environments, image transmission and display can be extremely slow. Accordingly, it is a goal of the present invention to address certain of the drawbacks of the transmission systems used in the present state of the art, while particularly taking into account current bandwidth limitations.